All I Want for Christmas
by arithehuman
Summary: You have a present for Black Star, and little do you know, Black*Star has one for you. What's gonna happen? (Not good at summaries, lmao, but read to find out!)


All I Want For Christmas

(Black Star/Reader one-shot)

m/p= meister/partner

.

You just returned from another long day at the DWMA with your m/p, (you can choose who your partner/meister is!). You threw your bag on the couch and planted your back onto the wall, sliding down onto the floor.

You then looked at your phone at the date.

_December 24._

You sighed. Your 5th Christmas alone. Usually you and m/p would spend Christmas together, but there wasen't any huge party going on. You two would just give eachother a gift, watch Christmas specials on TV, and eat some Doritos.

Kid was hosting a Christmas party this year that you and m/p were planning on going to that evening. The main reason you were going though was because Black Star was going to be there. You and Black Star had been good friends for a while now and you've had the hots for him since you first joined the academy. You were planning on giving him a gift personally at the party.

Everyone knew you had something going on for him. Hell, even Tsubaki knew. Everyone but Black Star. Sometimes you guys would talk to eachother, and you wouldn't even know you would friendzone him.

All of a sudden, you heard a loud 'thump' come from your room, thinking something dropped. You ran into your room to see what was going on, and it was Black Star.

Black Star was going through your shelves, going through your closet, and throwing your clothing on the floor.

_What the fuck?! _You thought.

"What the hell are you doing, you little pervert?!" You yelled, as he went through your stuff. You tried pushing him out of the way.

Black Star looked at you, and ran up to you, shaking you.

"What did you get me?!" the blue-haired teen yelled in your face, "I know you got me something! What is it?!"

You blushed at the question.

_Shit, _you thought to yourself, as Black Star stared into your eyes, still shaking you, anxious to know.

"Dude, stop!" You yelled back.

"Not until ya tell me!" He insisted.

"How do you even know I even got you anything?!"

"I just know!" Black Star shouted.

"Ok, I'll tell you, just stop shaking me!" You pleaded.

Sure enough, Black Star stopped, but kept his hands on your shoulders, having this look in his eyes like a child seeing his mother for the first time in forever.

"Well, I was-" you began to say.

"You was?" Black Star interuppted.

You sighed.

"I was planning on giving it to you at that party tonight, but-"

"_, really?!" He interupped again.

"Y-yeah..." You said, embarrased.

Black Star started shaking you again.

"Tell me what it is!" He begged.

"Okay, I was getting there, if you don't stop, I won't tell you!" You yelled.

He stopped again.

You rubbed your head, walking over to your bed, pulling it out from under the mattress.

You walked over to him again, and had a tiny box in your hand, holding it out to him, while you were blushing and looking down nervously.

"Here," you said, "Merry Christmas, I guess."

Black Star grabbed it, opening it, and saw a tiny wristband, saying 'wut und Liebe'.

"What the hell does it even say?" He asked you.

"It's German for 'rage and love'"you replied.

Your nervousness was building up.

"Do you like it?" You asked.

He put it on, and put a hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." Black Star smiled at you.

You looked at him in the eyes, and you nodded.

"Well," he began to say, "I got you something, too." He pulled out a tiny box from his pocket, ironically, looking exactly like the one you gave him.

"Merry Christmas, I guess." He said, repeating what you said earlier.

You opened it, and sure enough, as if it was rigged, it was the same exact wristband you gave him.

You put the wristband that he gave you on, and then looked at him.

"Wait a minute, if you got me the same gift, why did you ask me what it said?" You asked, curiously.

"I don't know, when I went to the store, I was wanting to get you something... well, kinda romantic. And this girl that worked there said it was the only romantic one they had, so I just bought it." Black Star said.

You smiled at him, then hugged him.

"Thanks." You said.

Black Star returned the hug, patting your back.

M/p came in the room to see the two of you hugging.

"This is a bad time, isn't it." M/p said.

You and Black Star looked over at him, looking as if you saw a ghost. You could feel your face getting warmer.

"Yeah, can you... y'know, kinda leave for a minute?" You asked.

M/p bursted into laughter. He/she fell onto the floor, punching the ground, and crying because he was laughing so hard.

"Right after this!" he laughed uncontrollably, "Oh-Oh my god! This is GOLD! Pure GOLD! Who friggin knew?! YOU TWO ARE DATING! Can I come to the wedding?!" M/p teased, falling back on the floor, bursting into laughter again.

Black Star let go of you, walking over to your partner.

"_ TOLD YOU TO GET OUT, DWEEB, NOW SCRAM!" He yelled furiously, throwing out the door, and slamming it back shut.

"Jeez, pushy much?" M/p said, rubbing his head.

Black Star looked back at you, both of you still looking a little embarrased.

"Is m/p always like that?" He asked.

"He actually kinda reminds me of you." You told him.

Black Star looked at you, kind of confused.

"Pfft, me?! Like him/her?! Please! If I walked in to him with the girl that he liked hugging, I'd probably do the same thing." He said, basically prooving your point.

You looked at Black Star with a smirk on your face.

"See?" you chuckled at him.

"Eh, whatever." Black Star replied, brushing it off. "That's only one reason."

You smiled, and laid on his chest.

Black Star looked at you, and put his arms around you.

You looked at the wristband he gave to you, and smiled. It was kind of obvious now that you both had some romantic thing going on for eachother, and you both had no problem with it. It stayed silent for a couple minutes.

"Hey, Black Star?" You said.

A snore was all you got in reply. You looked up to realize that he had fallen asleep, with you in his arms.

You smiled. You realized that the party wasen't for about 6 or 7 more hours.

"I love you." you said, as you nuzzled your head into his limp chest.

And the two of you stayed like that for those 6 or 7 hours.

That was all that both of them wanted for Christmas,

**Ohmyglobohmyglo y.**

**REALLY, CHEESY.**

**But hey, if you have an anime crush on Black** **Star, hopefully you like this, eh? Eh? **

**Anyways, happy one-day-before-Knishmas and eat alot of stuff and give and get alot of stuff, and celebrate Jesus if you're Christian or Mormon or whatever religion you follow! **

**And if you're Jewish, happy belated Hannakuh, and if you're African-America, happy Kwanzaa!**

**My family's half Hungarian, but we're mostly American and we're American citizens, so we're gonna be celebrating KNISHMAS. ^-^ (Hopefully you've watched Chowder so you'll get that reference.)**

**Ok, I'll shutup now, so rage and love! cx**

**~Ari**


End file.
